Jane the Killer
J'ane Arkensaw' is the secondary antagonist and an anti-villain in the Jeff The Killer ''Creepypasta's. There have been two versions of this character, one from ''Jane's Letter ''and another from ''Jane The Killer: The Real Story. In both of her stories she is the main protagonist, and in'' Jeff The Killer Vs. Jane The Killer she appears as the main antagonist. History Jane was Jeff's neighbor. Apparently Jeff killed her parents. Ever since after this incident, Jane wears a black outfit, white mask, black lips and she always carry's a knife with her. Jane decided that she want's a revenge on the killer. There was a report of a murder case made by Jeff. Later on it was founded out that the killer is Jane. The victim also left a letter for Jeff, that he is Jane's next victim. It was also founded out that Jane hate's Jeff so much, that she imagines her victim's as Jeff. She also left a picture of her self, and a note saying: Don't go to sleep. One day, Jane finally was able to confront Jeff. She set the building where she lived with her parents and she had the ability to manipulate Jeff, making him guilty for all the killings he made, as she made all of his memories hunt and stab him. At the end, the memories left Jeff's mind. He stabbed her multiple times to death, as Jeff went with her inside of the flame, both getting burned out. There are other theories, saying that Jane died at birth and that Jeff is still alive. Without explanation, Jane got reincarnated in a search of Jeff. Just like Jeff's famous quote, Jane's goes on 'Don't go to sleep, You won't wake up'. Appearance Before being burnt by Jeff, Jane was a "plain" yet pretty girl with brown hair and green eyes. After she was burnt by Jeff, her skin became scarred, brown and leathery with the Glasgow smile still carved into it, her hair was burnt off entirely, leaving her brutally disfigured. She had no choice other than to wear the gifts Jeff sent her since she had no other clothes. These gifts being a long black dress with a turtleneck, a white mask with black lacing around the eyes and a black feminine smile on it and a long black, dense wig with majestic curls. Personality Before she became Jane Everlasting/Jane The Killer, Arkensaw was a rather sweet girl who put the value of others before herself, she despised Randy and his stooges as she called them, loved her family and also loved her friends even when they annoyed her. She may have had a crush on Jeff at this time, but this is unconfirmed. She was originally terrified of Jeff after his transformation but when he essentially ruined her life she became withdrawn and possibly had PTSD as well seeing everything in grey which she assumes is the price to pay for losing her innocence. She has a large vendetta against Jeff and wants to murder him herself saying his scream is like music to her ears and that she will make him scream like he did when he was set on fire that day at the birthday party claiming that killing him will be the only thing in the world that will give her joy. Gallery Jane the killer.jpg Trivia * She is one of the most sympathetic of all of the Creepypasta villains due to her tragic backstory and understandable motives. * Several fan art depicts Jane as being in love with Jeff and having sexual interactions with him, this is ironic due to her deep hatred for him. * She is one of the few Creepypasta villains who isn't a murderous psychopath or demonic creature/being. * Jane is similar to Masky/Tim from the ''MarbleHornets series since: Both are Anti-Villains and Vigilantes (although Jane is a tad more evil than Tim) who are enemies to the to the series true main villains of whom they originally knew (in Jane's case Jeff and in Tim's case Alex Kralie) and they both wear similar looking masks and are both popular Creepypasta Villains. Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Strategic Category:Internet Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Grey Zone Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Protective Category:Archenemy Category:Honorable Category:Kidnapper Category:Horror Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Inconclusive Category:Titular Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Sadomasochists Category:Psychopath